Charmed: The Next Generation
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: Orphaned as a child and brought up by Billie, Stephanie Jenkins seeks to find her birth parents. Along the way she'll battle a crazy demonic assassin, hordes of demons bent on stopping her find her parents, and supposedly unrequited love. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

May 15, 2020

Steph POV

I'm sitting on the hood of my silver Chrystler C300 2007, staring up at the Halliwell Manor. This place has been my home for 14 years; ever since my mom, Billie, found me on the front step of the Manor. It was right after her sister, Christy, died and she and the Halliwell sisters/ Charmed Ones saved the world, again.

I don't know who my biological parents were. All I know is that my mom was a witch and died before Billie found me and my dad is/was a whitelighter. This makes me one of the few witch/whitelighter half-breeds in existence. Fabulous! I figure my witch family must have been pretty powerful because I have a lot of powers.

Maybe I should backtrack a little. The Charmed Ones are three sisters who are witches; they fight demons and save innocents. Piper, the eldest, is married to Leo Wyatt, who was a whitelighter turned Avatar turned human; he's got a complicated past. She has three kids, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, who is eighteen; Chris Perry Halliwell, who is recently turned seventeen; and Melinda Prudence Halliwell, who is fourteen. Piper's powers are molecular immobilization and molecular acceleration.

Next there's Phoebe, the middle sister, she's married to Coop, the Cupid. She has three daughters, Portia Lelani Halliwell, who is fourteen; Phoenix Amara Halliwell, who is thirteen; and Persephone Anne Halliwell, who is twelve. Phoebe's powers include premonitions, levitation, and empathy.

Then there's Paige Mathews, the youngest, who is married to Henry Mitchell, a human. She also has three kids; the Twins, Primrose Marie Mathews-Mitchell, and Peyton Kylie Mathews-Mitchell are both thirteen; and little Henry Jr. is twelve. Paige's powers are telekinetic-orbing, orbing, and healing.

Then, of course all of the kids have powers, some of them are full witches and the others are either part whitelighter or cupid. Wyatt has the powers of telekinetic orbing, orbing, healing, molecular acceleration, shielding, sensing, glamour (changing appearance), and more. Chris has the powers of telekinesis, orbing, sensing, and glamour. Melinda has telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and molecular acceleration.

After that, Portia has the powers of premonitions, lightning bolts, hearting, and sensing love. Phoenix has pryokinesis, levitation, hearting, and sensing love. Persephone is a naturalist and can talk to animals, also she can heart, and sense love like her sisters.

Next, Primrose has absorption a and orbing. And her twin, Peyton, has deflection and healing. While their little brother, Henry, has the powers of orbing, healing, and telekinetic orbing.

And there's my adoptive, single mother, Billie Jenkins. She has the powers of telekinesis an projection. And last but not least, there's little me; Stephanie Christy Jenkins. I'm sixteen and a half years-old and I have the powers of projection, pryokinesis, telepathy, telekinesis, sensing, orbing, and healing.

My family is crazy but I'm not actually related to the Halliwells. Chris has been my best friend since we were potty training. But over the last three years I've felt something more for him. But I know he doesn't think of me that way, he's dating Bianca. Ugh, I hate her! She's twenty years-old and can throw energy balls, shimmer, and sonic scream. Hello, she's a demonic assassin!

My mind wanders to my biological parents again. I wonder who they were. No one knows who they were but I need to find out. Where would I start?

"Are you going to go in?" a familiar voice says in my ear. I squeal in surprise and turn to face none other than, Chris Halliwell. His mossy green eyes peering into my golden green eyes, his dark brown hair just a tone darker than mine.

My brain turns to mush, "Oh, right," I manage to get out. I hop off the hood and get out my key to unlock the door.

"So, what were you doing?" he asks as I reach in to grab my binder and textbooks. I really need to study tonight finals start Monday. Thank God it's Friday.

"Um, just thinking," I answer quickly as I close the car door and turn around. I gasp a little; Chris is a lot closer than I thought. He's barely inches away. It would be easy to just reach out and touch him, to just step forward and kiss him as passionately as I can. I mentally shake myself, he has a girlfriend. Damn her, no pun intended.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. What are you thinking about?" He leans towards me, resting his hands on the door on opposite sides of my face. He's even close now, his breath blow gently onto my face. I've mostly been thinking about him, but I can't tell him, no matter how much I want to. I can't lie; he'd see right through me, he knows me too well. But I can tell the partial truth. "My biological parents," I say. I duck under his arm and sprint into the house.

Chris POV

I stood there for I don't know how long, dumbstruck. Partially from being so close to Steph but mostly from what she'd said. Now I'm helping my mom cook dinner, it always helps me think.

Why is Steph thinking about her biological parents all of the time? And why did she hesitate to tell me what she was thinking about? Is she hiding something? If so what?

Piper POV

I watch as my little peanut chops the vegetables for dinner tonight. He seems lost in thought.

"Something on your mind?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Steph's been acting strange lately," he answers simply. Of course she is; she's in love with you, anyone with eyes can see it, I want to yell at him but I can't it's Steph's secret and she'll tell him when she's ready.

"Do you remember when Billie first found her and tried to think of a name for her?" I ask thinking back to that day.

***Flashback***

Everyone was saying goodbye to Grams, Mom, future Wyatt, and future Chris when Billie arrived. Then the doorbell rang; Billie went to go get it and came back with a bundle in her arms. What?

Everyone stared at the beautiful girl in Billie's arms. She looked about a year and a half old; not much younger than Chris. She had chestnut brown hair and golden green eyes. Her rosy pink lips pulled into a smile when she looked up at all of us.

"Who is this?" Phoebe asked.

"There was a note," Billie said shaking a little. I wondered what it said. I took the note from her and read it out loud.

_Dear Billie._

_ I must ask you to take this little girl in and raise her as your own. I am the girl's father, her mother has died. I cannot tell you more. Please look after her. She is a witch by her mother's side and a whitelighter from miner, but I can't say anymore of her origins._

_Sincerely,_

_K.J.B._

_P.S. Her birthday is December seventh._

The room was silent. "Are you going to keep her?" Grams asked Billie.

"I don't know if I can be a mom," Billie said.

"Well, then we'll just have to help you. It'll be good practice for Phoebe and Paige," I said smirking. Phoebe and Paige stuck their tongues out at me.

"What am I going to name her?" Billie asked more to herself than anyone else.

Little Chris squirmed in Dad's arms and said his very first word, "Stephie!"

"No Chris, she's not a stuffie," Dad said a little sternly.

Chris shook his head, "No, Stephie!"

Future Chris stepped forward to look at the little girl better. "I think what he means, or I mean, or whatever is that her name is Stephanie."

"Do you know her, or the future her?" I asked a little shocked.

Future Wyatt chuckled, "Yeah, he does."

I watched as future Chris kissed the little girl's, or Stephanie's, forehead. She laughed.

"I guess that settles that," Billie said. "Welcome to the family, Stephanie Christy Jenkins."

***End Flashback***

"Yeah, I remember," Chris says as he walks out of the kitchen.

I fell bad for him. He's so in love with Steph and thinks she doesn't feel the same. And Steph's in love with him but thinks that Chris won't ever return her love and that he loves Bianca. This ought to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night….

Chris POV

I'm walking down the hall towards Mel and Steph's room. I really need Steph to cover for me so I can sneak out and meet Bianca. But I don't want Steph to know that I'm going there to break up with her. I've been thinking about this for a while and especially after what I felt with Steph earlier I have to do it now. Plus Steph doesn't even like Bianca and vice versa, I'm not even sure that I do. To be honest I only went out with Bianca because it's what my family expected of me. I'd much rather go out with Steph; I've been in love with her for the last four years. She's so easy to be around, it's just natural.

I stop at Steph's door and knock. No answer. I knock again. Still no answer. So, I try the handle, it's locked! I'm starting to panic, what if something happened to her? So, I orb in.

Steph POV

Lying on your bed at twelve o'clock in the morning listening to an old Colbie Caillat called 'Fallin' for you' in a black bra and black soccer shorts would relax most people. But for me it just makes me think even more. Especially this song it reminds me so much of my relationship with Chris. I wish I could tell him how I feel but with Bianca around it's not a good idea. I close my eyes and get lost in the lyrics.

Then from behind my eyelids I see faint white lights. I open my eyes in time to see them for into Chris.

Oh My God!

"Oh my God, Chris," I screech as I hurry to cover myself up. I pause my music as my cheeks start getting red.

And to top it all off he's just standing there. Staring. With his mouth hanging open.

"Turn around, you idiot!" I yell at him.

Chris POV

I can't believe I just orbed into Steph's room. And there she was. Just lying there. Half naked. On her bed! I saw her for a split second before she covered herself up. She looks….amazing. Oh crap she's saying something... And I'm standing here gaping at her like an idiot!

"Uh, huh?" I say brilliantly.

"Turn around!"

"Oh right, sorry!" I hear her open up her drawer to get out a shirt. I remember back to the night before we both started high school. She dragged me in here so I could give her my opinion on what she should where the next day to school. Now that I think about it she blushed every time I said I liked the outfit, which was practically every single one. My cheeks are burning plus I'm getting damn butterflies in my stomach. Great.

"Okay, you can turn around now." She says quietly. I slowly turn to face her wondering idly how pissed she'll be.

Steph POV

"I'm not mad," I say when I hear his thoughts.

"You know it's not fair when you read people's minds," he says smirking a little.

"I just wanted to know what you saw." His face gets redder.

"Umm…a lot….actually."

"What?" I nearly scream but I would wake up everybody in the house if I did.

"I'm sorry! You didn't answer when I knocked and I was starting to worry a demon had gotten you or something."

"…Sorry. I was listening to some music." I gesture to my ear buds on my bed, And before I can stop we walks over and picks it up. Oh crap!

"'Fallin' for you'? Really? That's like what ten years old?"

"So what? I like the song!" He always teases me about my taste in music. Well, sorry if I don't like all that techno and rap crap!

Chris POV

Uh oh, she's getting mad. If I want her to cover for me, I need to be a little nicer. But something about this particular song is bugging me. "Didn't you say that every song you like has a significance to you?" I wonder what this song's is.

"Yes," she answers. She starts fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well, what's so special about this song?"

I don't have to tell you!" She has tears in her eyes. I don't want her to cry.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"It's alright. So what do you need?"

"Um, I need you to cover for me so I can….uh…go meet Bianca."

Steph POV

Great, so not only did he see me half-naked, but he wants me to cover for him so he can go meet his girlfriend! And knowing Bianca, he probably won't be back until tomorrow morning.

"Yeah, fine I'll cover for you. Say hi to Bianca for me," I say sarcastically. A sharp pain ran through my chest.

Chris POV

As soon as she says those words I feel a blunt blow in my chest. It feels so horrible, so painful. It came from Steph. Stupid empathy, I just got it a week ago and it's ruining my life.

But why is Steph upset? And feeling things like this? She's my best friend and she's viewed me that way. Hasn't she?

"Thanks, bye," I barely manage to say as I orb out.


	3. Chapter 3

Steph POV

As soon as Chris leaves I collapse onto my bed. Thank God Mel's not here otherwise that could have been a lot worse. Chris had a strange look in his eyes right before he left. It almost mirrored what I had been feeling at the time. Kind of like the look Phoebe gets in her eyes when she's feeling other people's emotions. But that's impossible Chris isn't an empath.

Sighing, I get up and walk over to my jewelry armoire. I take out my silver owl necklace that Phoebe got me for my birthday last December. I sit back on my bed, fingering it. I love the engraving on the back, 'Listen to your heart'. Phoebe had a bizarre look on her face when she gave it to me. I know she knows about y feelings for Chris. Thankfully she learned about not matchmaking with Paige and her boyfriends before Henry. But I know she wishes she could meddle with me and Chris. Unfortunately, there's nothing to meddle with. Tears spill down my cheeks, and I stay here. Crying. Until I finally fall asleep.

Chris POV

As soon as I start to become visible at Bianca's, she tackles me to the floor. "Hi, Chrissy." She whispers seductively in my ear. It doesn't work though, I hate when he calls me that.

"Uh, hi B." I say as I get up. I can almost hear Steph in the back of my head saying, 'Yeah, and B. stands for something other than Bianca.' I chuckle a little to myself and B. gives me a strange look. I shake my head pretending it was nothing. "Look we need to talk," I say as I start for the couch.

"About what?" she asks as she sits down next to me completely oblivious to the serious look on my face.

"Um….Well…Ugh, I'm not good at this….I think….we should um…break-up," I manage to get out; I brace myself for her reaction.

"WHAT!"

Steph POV

I wake up and my room is pitch black, my mom must have turned off the light. I turn over and see my alarm clock says 1:00. I've only been sleeping for an hour. Great.

I had the strangest dreamt about Chris breaking up with Bianca and she did not take it well. I smile in the darkness remembering her face. I wish it could be possible but I know would never let Chris go. She only wants him for his powers. I would love even if he wasn't the son of a Charmed One and Elder turned human.

Well as long as I'm up, I might as well listen to some more my "oldie music". So I turn it on and relax. Little did I know what mess I was about to get into.

Chris POV

"WHAT!" Bianca screams. I feel myself flying backwards, through the air, and into the wall. OW! My head hurts so badly. My eyelids fall over my eyes, everything is black, and my body goes numb.

When I wake up, Bianca has placed crystals around me and is standing over my chanting.

_Bind his magic_

_ Let it be cast aside_

_ Keep him prisoner_

_ For about which he has lied_

Oh crap! She's trapping me in this crystal cage. "What are you doing?" I ask outraged.

"Making sure you never leave me. You see I know you still want to be with me and you still love me, you're just afraid of commitment. So to punish you for lying, I'm keeping you in here until you change your mind," she explains vindictively. Uh, crazy much? I can't call Wyatt, he's fighting demons and Mel can't orb plus she's with her boyfriend. And the Twins and Henry Jr. are temporarily grounded from their powers. The only person I can call is Steph. This is gonna get messy.

"Bianca, shouldn't you go get some more crystals? They lose power quickly and you can switch them to keep them charged, "I suggest trying to sound light-hearted. Thankfully, she takes the bait and disappears. Good now I can call Steph. "Stephanie!" I yell as loud as I can. Please help me.

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**Kinda of a filler I know but there's way more drama to follow I promise. Any guesses on what'll happen next? Will Bianca get a taste of her own medicine? Will Steph and Chris FINALLY get together? Find out…..**

**Lots of Love,**

**Natalia**


	4. Chapter 4

Steph POV

I shoot up into a sitting position on my bed as I hear Chris's voice in my head, "Stephanie". He sounds so desperate and in pain, he needs me. So I orb to him.

The first thing I notice when I arrive at Bianca's is it's a mess. There's glass everywhere, the coffee table's flipped over and across the room. And there's a broken light fixture and a dent in the wall just above a dark crumpled figure with dark brown hair. Chris!

"Oh my God, Chris," I gasp as I rush over to him. Only to be zapped by the crystal cage he's in and land on my butt.

"How many times are you going to say that tonight?" he asks smirking weakly. I roll my eyes at him and wave my hand at the crystals sending them across the room.

I kneel down at Chris's side and notice a small pool of red liquid behind his head. "You're bleeding!" I exclaim as I place my hand barely an inch over the wound. My hand starts to glow a soft golden color and the wound begins to heal.

"So, what happened?" I ask when he's completely healed.

He sits up, "B. got a little upset when I was talking to her about something important." He tries, and fails, to say nonchalantly.

"Which was?" I press. It had to be something huge to make Bianca blow up like that.

"Well, I… uh…I told her…um…that I was…b-breaking up with her." he stutters and waits for my reaction. Huh, so my dream was real. Maybe I can see things in people's minds that I have a strong connection with when I'm asleep because of my telepathy. Weird. But I'm too shocked that Chris would actually break up with the she-devil so, I do the only thing I can think of.

**Smack!**

I slap him across the face. "Why didn't you tell me?" I scream.

"OW! Ugh, I thought I could contain the mess," he explains while rubbing his cheek. He's lucky I didn't use my powers on him and set his butt on fire.

"Oh, and this is containing the mess?" I gesture to the aftermath of the Bianca tornado.

He sighs and gets up to his feet, and then helps me up.

"Come on let's get out of here," I say as I start to orb.

He grabs my shoulder gently, "Wait, I can't orb. B. bound my powers while I was in the crystal cage!"

My eyes get huge and my anger boils, "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Chrissy, I'm back," I hear Bianca say before she comes into the room and drops the brown paper bag in her hands. "You!"

Chris POV

"What is she doing here?" Bianca whines. "And how did you get out?"

"I called Steph and she sprung me," I clarify. This is not going to go down well.

"Why would you call _her_?" Bianca spats at Steph and glares at her. Steph isn't even fazed. I narrow my eyes.

"Because Bianca, you're evil, vindictively, and just plain nasty. You need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around you," Steph says as she clenches her fists ready for Bianca to explode.

Bianca growls loudly and throws an energy ball at Steph. But Steph's too quick. She telekinetically sends the ball into the wall. "I'm not going to fight you, Bianca," she says. Wow, she's so hot when she's tough!

Bianca shrugs and shimmers away. Steph sighs and relaxes for a split second before Bianca reappears in front of her with an athame at her throat.

My blood boils at the thought of Bianca hurting Steph. "Weren't expecting that were you?" Bianca says grinning evilly.

"No!" I shout waving my hand at Bianca. She's thrown back into the wall.

Steph turns towards me, shock on her face. "I thought she bound your powers?"

"So did I," I glance at Bianca as she starts to get up. She runs towards Steph prepared to stab. Steph's eyes narrow on the blade. It turns red hot; Bianca screams and drops the athame. Steph doesn't waste any time. With a wave of her hand, she sends Bianca through the wooden closet. Bianca slumps to the floor, unconscious.

I look back to Steph; she lets out a gust of air and meets my gaze. "What exactly did she say in that spell she cast?"

I think for a minute, then answer her, "'_Bind his magic, Let it be cast aside, Keep him prisoner, For about which he has lied.'_ She thought I was lying about breaking up with her but I wasn't so it didn't work!" I smile glad to still have my powers.

"And you couldn't figure all of this out _before_?" she asks sarcastically.

I just smile at her and she smiles back but there's something in her expression, like there's something she isn't telling me.

"Let's just go home," she says a little too quickly as she orbs out. I follow, hoping this disaster is over.

**A/N**

**Hello again,**

**Well, there you have it the big showdown between Bianca and Stephanie. Yeah! For all those other Charmed fans, I know Bianca's SO OOC but it is the 'changed future' and I enjoy writing her as a snobby brat. Any guesses on what was the reason behind Steph's expression. Find out….**

**Lots of Love,**

**Natalia**


	5. Chapter 5

May 29, 2020

Steph POV

I've been avoiding Chris for the last two weeks. He still doesn't know that I heard some of his thoughts when we were at Bianca's. Especially, a certain thought, "Wow, she's hot when she's tough'. I can't face him after that.

So, I'm up in the attic flipping through the Book of Shadows. The only way I could think of to avoid Chris was to demon hunt and be a little proactive. Great. One upside is I get to exercise my powers.

Unfortunately, not all of the Halliwells found my behavior normal. Wyatt has been checking up on me all of the time.

And now white lights are forming into said Halliwell in front of me. "Wyatt is there a reason you're checking up on me?"

He grins a little, "This time I have a legit reason."

"And what's that?" I ask not looking up from the Book.

"I need to talk to you."

"I gathered as much."

"It's about Chris."

Wyatt POV

"What about Chris?" Steph asks, I can tell by her voice she's shaking.

"He doesn't get why you're avoiding him," I explain. This is so not worth thirty bucks; Chris should pay me way more for this.

"I'm not avoiding him," she says indignantly. I can tell she's lying, she's never been a good liar.

I roll my eyes at her, "Steph just tell me why you can't stay five minutes in the same room with him."

She sighs, "Because I heard his thoughts."

"What did he say in his thoughts?"

"Her face is red. "' Wow she's hot when she's tough,' How am I supposed to react to that?"

"Is it so bad he thinks you're hot?"

"No, but he's never expressed any feelings for me. And it just came as a shock."

"Don't you feel something for him?

"What?"

"Oh come on, Steph. It's obvious you like each other."

"No, he doesn't feel anything for me." She has tears in her eyes.

I snort. "You still didn't answer my question. How do you feel about Chris?"

Then she explodes, "Alright fine! I love him and I have loved him for the last three years! Happy Now?" I stare at her dumbstruck I knew she liked him but not that much. She has tiny flames on her fingers.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a demon to vanquish," she huffs as she orbs away. Chris is gonna freak!

Chris POV

I'm pacing around the room I share with Wyatt, waiting for him. I turn to see him coming in. I hate having to resort to asking Wyatt for help but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"So, how'd it go?" I ask eagerly.

"Well, I got way more than I bargained for," he says smirking.

"Just tell me."

"Okay um, she's been avoiding you because she heard some of your thoughts while you guys were at Bianca's."

"Oh crap, what did she hear?" I think back to that night trying to remember what I was thinking.

Wyatt grins wickedly, "Something along the lines of 'Wow she's hot when she's tough.'" But there's something in his eyes like he's not telling me everything.

"Oh man, I have to go explain to her."

"Bro, you can't. She's already gone demon hunting."

"Then I'll just have to find." I storm out of the room and head upstairs to the attic.

Steph POV

I materialize in an alley just behind where P3 used to be, but since Piper sold it and opened up her restaurant gangs, both human and demonic, have over run it. I spot the demon I'm looking for bent over and innocent. "Hey," I yell. The demon turns his head; he almost looks human except for his black eyes. The innocent woman comes around and runs out onto the sidewalk, now she's safe and I just have to deal with this demon.

The demon growls, I don't give him a chance to attack. I wave my hand at him and he flies into the alley wall. Then I set him on fire and he explodes. Well, that's on down and another bazillion to go. Great.

Then out of nowhere about fifteen demons appear, surrounding me. Oh, Crap!

**A/N**

**Hola people's of Fanfiction**

**Another filler I know. But we found out why Steph was avoiding Chris. Any guesses on why the demons attacked Steph? Stay tuned…**

**Lots of Love,**

**Natalia**


	6. Chapter 6

Chris POV

I'm flipping though the Book of Shadows trying to figure out what demon Steph went after. One things for sure, she knows how to cover her tracks. When I find her I have to tell her how I feel. I wonder what her reaction will be. But if I don't tell her soon, I'll lose her forever.

Just then white lights begin to form in the shape of Steph. I sigh in relief.

She stumbles. I see blood gushing from her stomach; she has gashes on her arms, legs, shoulders, and face. "Steph," I shout as I catch her just before she falls.

"….Chris….?" she says weakly.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're gonna be okay. What happened?" I ask as I guide her to the old pink couch in the corner of the attic.

"….demons….ambush." Her eyelids droop. She becomes limp in my arms.

"Wyatt!" I yell. White lights appear as my older brother materializes next to me.

"What happened?" he asks staring at Steph's crumpled form.

"Demons ambushed her, she was barely able to orb back here," I answer. My voice sounds like I'm crying, which I'm on the verge of doing.

Wyatt nods and begins to heal Steph. After a few minutes he's _still _healing her. "What's taking so long?" I ask. What if he was too late?

"She nearly died."

Steph POV

Everything was black for a moment, before a golden light was shown. The light gets bigger and brighter until it surrounds me, it's so peaceful. Then, I see a figure coming towards me. He has my chin and my hair color. "Hello, Stephanie," he says, his voice sound familiar.

"Am I dead" I ask him. Who is he?"

He chuckles, "No, not yet. This is the only way I can talk to you without the Elders knowing."

"You're a whitelighter?" I ask incredulously.

"Not only that, but I'm your father." Holy cow! How dare he, bring me here and drop this bomb on me. I take a step away from him, my clenching as I glare at him.

"Why did you choose now to contact me? When you had fourteen years to…" I growl and sigh unable to finish.

"You have a right to be upset," he says taking a step toward me.

"Oh, I'm not upset. I'm angry, why would you do this to me? And who's my mother?"

"I can't tell you. Whitelighters and witches are forbidden from being together, as you know, with one exception. Your mother and I were a interesting case. I wish I could tell you more now, but you're waking up. Be careful when digging through the past," he warns as he kissed my forehead. Really that's all you can tell me? I want to scream at him, but I can't. Already I can feel my body in someone's strong arms, pulling me back into it.

"Goodbye," he says as he and the golden light disappear. I'm in the dark again.

I feel a hand caressing my face and stroking my hair. I hear a soft voice in my ear, singing.

_Sweet Caroline_

_ Good times never seem so good_

_ I've been inclined_

_ To believe they never would_

"And you thought my music was old," I say opening my eyes to smile up at Chris's shocked face.

"You're awake," he says smiling down at me.

"I saw my dad," I confess. I can't just not tell him, he's my best friend and I tell him everything.

"What?"

"Yeah, he appeared and talked to me while I was unconscious." He can tell by my face that I don't want to talk about any details.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he helps me up to my feet.

"Um…..can I talk to you…..for a minute…..it's important," he asks. Uh,oh!

**A/N**

**Bonjour,**

**Another short chapter I know. But Steph had a moment with her bio dad. Any guesses on who is? Will Chris and Steph **_**FINALLY **_**admit their feelings? Discover as you read more…..Also a special shout out to DGMSilverAirHead03 and jumping-bean-lovin for helping me edit this story. You guys are amazing.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Natalia**


	7. Chapter 7

Chris POV

"Wyatt told you, didn't he?" she asks. I have those damn butterflies in my stomach again.

About why you've been avoiding me, "Yeah, he did." I feel her anxiousness.

"You don't have to say anything. I know what you're going to say."

"You do?" I gape at her, how could she possibly know?

"Yeah, and I know you don't feel the way I feel the way I do." Now I'm confused.

"I…"I start to say but she interrupts me.

"No, please don't say it. I don't need to hear the actual rejection and add to my misery." She says as I feel another stab of pain in my chest coming from her.

"What rejection?" I ask skeptically.

"Wyatt didn't tell you?"

"He told me why you were avoiding me."

"Oh thank God." She turns towards the door and sprints for it. But I orb in front of her.

"Oh no, you're not running away from me. Now what did you tell Wyatt?"

"It's not important," she mumbles trying to back away from me.

I grab her shoulders gently but firmly, "It's important to me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Damn it Steph, I love you!"

She freezes. "What?" she gasps through unmoving lips.

"I love. And I have loved you for the past four years. I never told you because I thought you wouldn't feel the same. But I don't care anymore, you needed to know. And…." before I can finish and tell her that I never even liked Bianca, she grabs the back of my neck and crushes her lips to mine. And all I can see are fireworks.

Steph POV

I finally pull away from Chris, still a little woozy from the fireworks. "Now I'm really confused," he says grinning and stroking my cheek.

"I love you too. I thought that's what Wyatt told you. And you were gonna tell me that you don't love me back. And do realize how hard it is being in love with a guy for three years and thinking he loves someone else? And…." he kisses me again to shut me up. More fireworks explode.

"Well it's about time," I hear a voice say from the door. We both turn to see ALL of our 'family' staring. Some are shocked and others are beaming.

There's Leo with his arm around Piper and Wyatt and Mel in front of them. Phoebe is next to Coop, smiling to herself. Portia, Phoenix, and Persephone are silently giggling; I bet they knew stupid cupid powers. And Paige is standing with her arm around Henry with Primrose, Peyton, and Henry Jr. next to them staring in shock. I spot my mom smiling at me.

My face is burning in embarrassment. I look up at Chris; his face is red too as stares at his family.

"….Um…." he starts to say, probably trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Chris don't worry about it. We're all happy for you." Paige interrupts.

Chris leans towards me and whispers in my ear, "Follow me." He takes my hand and starts to orb. I wonder where we're going. I catch a last glimpse at my smiling family. I'm glad they approve.

Chris POV

I can't wait for Steph to see where we're going. We materialize on a beach in southern Italy. "Wow," Steph gasps, her eyes are huge as she stares at the ocean.

I chuckle a little. "Wait here a minute." I orb quickly back to the Manor to grab some picnic stuff. Then I orb back to Steph.

Steph POV

Sitting on the beach, it's so warm! The crystal blue ocean and the white foamy waves crashing on the golden sand. Jagged rocks a mile away with water hitting them noisily. And small seagulls flying here and there searching for food. This place is so beautiful. Chris hadn't told me where we are. I wonder what he had to go get.

I look up and there's Chris become visible next to me. "Hey," I say smiling; I notice the picnic basket he's holding, so that's what he had to go get.

"Hi, I thought we could have a little picnic," he says as he opens the basket and takes out a blanket. He sits down on it and pats the space next to him. "So, what's on the menu?" I ask.

"Chocolate covered strawberries, grapes, chicken, and mac 'n cheese," he says as he pulls out each thing.

"Yum!"

We eat everything; when we get to the chocolate covered strawberries we feed them to each other, laughing the whole time.

Chris POV

When we finish eating, we start to walk down the beach. "So, where exactly are we?" Steph asks taking my hand. Tingles run down my spine.

"Southern Italy," I answer her. Than an evil idea pops into my head. I grin wickedly, Steph's gonna kill me.

"What are you smiling at?" she asks cautiously.

"This," I say as I pick her up bridal style and carry her into the water.

"Chris!" She squeals when we're about waste-deep in the water. I keep going until we're about shoulder-deep, laughing the whole way.

She's giggling, "You're so dead." She tackles me; I go under for a second before coming back up for air.

Reaching out I grab Steph's waist and pull her to me. Then I claim her mouth and run my hands up and down her back. Her legs wrap around my waist and she knots her hands in my hair.

How can life get any better?

**A/N**

**Aloha peoples of da world,**

**Well, there you have it. Steph and Chris are FINALLY together! Hooray for True Love! And I even added a nice romantic and passionate date. Who rocks? That'd be me! Just kidding. However, be prepared for a Twist…..**

**Lots of Love,**

**Natalia**


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night…

Steph POV

After our picnic on the beach, Chris and I orb back to the Manor. While Chris walks me back to my room, I hear Mel's thoughts.

"Uh, oh. Mel's in there, I can hear her thoughts," I tell Chris when we stop at my door.

He chuckles, "Alright, I'll let her interrogate you."

He leans in and kisses me. His arms snake around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. Our tongues collide in my mouth as the kiss deepens. I have to stop this before we go too far. I'm already in need of oxygen.

I pull away grudgingly. I can tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to break away either. I giggle, "I love you." Just saying it feels so right.

I love you too," he says. I stretch onto my toes to kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight," he says as I open the door.

"Goodnight," I close the door as he winks and walks away.

I turn around and sigh forgetting that Melinda is there for a moment until she clears her throat. She raises an eyebrow and I blush thinking about the kiss. "Talk, now," Mel orders.

Mel POV

"Look Mel, I don't want to talk about," Steph huffs as she starts to get changed.

I sigh; she doesn't really expect me to not ask because I was completely clueless. How in the world did I not know? "At least answer me this. How could _I _not know that my best friend and roommate and by older brother are head over heels in love with each other?"

She shrugs; really, just a shrug? "I don't know, I didn't ever think that Chris would feel as strongly about me as I do about him."

Hmm, so romantic and adorable. "Aww! You guys are just so cute," I squeal all girlie.

She glares at me, "Goodnight."

I giggle, "Good night."

A/N

Salaam, or peace to those who don't know what that means,

REALLY short chapter, sorry another little filler. I really I wanted to do something from Mel's POV and I love her. Are you all ready for Steph's world to be turned upside down? Keep reading…..

Lots of Love,

Natalia


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile…

Paige POV

I just checked on my sleeping babies; they're not really babies anymore but they'll always be my babies. They've been so good lately; I might just give them their powers back early. Then the doorbell rings.

I look at the clock, it's 2 o'clock in the morning! Henry's still at work and he has a key anyways. Who could it possibly be?

I open the door and nearly scream at who's there. "Hello, Paige," the figure says politely.

"Kyle?"

Kyle POV

Paige is staring at me; her face is blanketed with shock. I can only imagine how surprising and awkward this must be for her.

Paige hasn't seen me since I became a whitelighter. Now, she has kids and is married.

How am I supposed to lie to her about why I'm here? I can't tell her about….No! I can't think about _that_.

Paige finds her voice, "What are you ding here?"

"Uh, my wings have been cut temporarily. And well, I need a place to stay," I say avoiding the whole truth.

By the look on her face, she's deliberating. "How did your wings get clipped?"

"I can't tell you," I say. Technically, I can but personally I won't. Not yet.

Paige takes a breath, "Alright, you can stay. Come on in."

Nee How,

Another REALLY short chapter but with vital info. I know to some people it's pretty dang obvious but I'll ask anyways. Any ideas on who Steph's bio dad is? Stay tuned…

Lots of Love,

Natalia


	10. Chapter 10

May 30, 2020

Steph POV

I awake the next morning to the bright light of the sun in my eyes and Melinda's snoring. I quietly get up from my bed, still in my purple pajama bottoms and tank top, and go down to get some breakfast.

Surprisingly, when I walk into the kitchen, there's my mom, Billie, sitting at the table drinking coffee and smiling at me.

"Good morning," she says cheerfully. This is so weird.

"'Morning, Mom," I say as I grab a bowl from the cupboard.

She sighs, "About you and Chris…"

"Mom, please don't have 'the Talk' with me. Once was bad enough; don't worry, I'm not ready and 'of' I ever am ready I'll be responsible." I interrupt as I slam my Fruit Loops cereal box on the island counter.

She starts to laugh. I'm trying to save myself some embarrassment. And she's laughing at me. Great.

"I wasn't going to have 'the talk' with you. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you." She giggles again. I sigh with relief.

"But, I do have some news," she gets up from the table as I grab the jug of milk from the fridge.

"What is it?"

"Paige got a surprise visitor last night."

"Who?"

Billie POV

"Do you remember the story of the Avatars and Paige's ex-boyfriend, Kyle?" I ask. I know Steph's been through a lot the last couple of days, but this is so odd.

"Yeah," she answers curiosity in her expression.

"And how Kyle became a whitelighter? Well, he showed up at Paige's doorstep around two o'clock in the morning. He said his wings have been temporarily clipped and he needed a place to crash for a while." Steph's face is a mixture of shock, confusion, and a little amusement.

"That had to be awkward. And I bet Henry wasn't happy about it."

I smile a little, "No, he wasn't. He was all for tossing Kyle out on his but and letting him suffer."

Steph laughs. Then there's a small boom overhead. "I'm gonna go see what's going on up there," she says as she grabs her cereal and heads up to the attic.

Steph POV

When I open the door to the attic, I choke a little from the smoke. Chris is standing over a potion adding ingredients and reading from the Book.

"Chris? What are you doing?" I make my way towards him.

"Hey, good morning. I'm trying to find the demons that attacked you," he says looking up at me. I set my bowl on the table.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "You don't need to do that. It's no big deal." I gently touch his shoulder.

"Yes, I do." He sounds angry, but why? He looks back down at the Book.

"Why? I'm still here, alive, because of you."

He takes a breath to calm down, "I know. It's just… now that we're Finally together… I don't want to lose you." Oh, now I get it.

"Hey," I cup his cheek forcing him to look at me. his face is contorted with pain. "You're not gonna lose me." I lean in and kiss him, trying to show how much I love him.

I grin when we break away. His whole body is relaxed again.

"So did you here about Paige's surprise guest?" I ask as I walk over and sit on the old pink couch.

"Yeah, it's really strange. He hasn't contacted us for over sixteen years. And now he shows up his wings cut and says he needs a place to stay." Chris joins me on the couch.

"Yeah, it is weird."

Chris kissed me again and my mind goes blank. Except for the feeling of his lips on mine and his body pressed against me.

**Konnichiwa,**

**Another filler, but hey, who cares Chris and Steph are making out on the couch. Embarrassing moments to come as well as the reveal of Steph's bio-father. (hint… if you haven't figured it out already you should probably talk to someone about that. Haha, just kidding, but seriously it's kinda obvious.) Stay tuned….**

**Lots of Love,**

**Natalia**


	11. Chapter 11

Chris POV

"Uh-hem," someone clears their throat. Steph and I break away and turn to see Paige standing in the doorway. Oops, both of our faces turn red.

"Sorry guys, Billie said there was an explosion so I came up here to check. Um…Kyle's downstairs so I'm gonna just go now," she says as she leaves quickly. Steph starts giggling, I grin at her.

"That was awkward," I say as Steph gets to her feet.

"Actually there's something I need your help with," she says as she starts flipping through the Book.

"What?"

"Do you remember that day outside when I told you that I was always thinking about my biological parents? Well, it was partially true, mostly I was thinking about you. But now that all that's resolved, I want to find out who they are. Especially, after my dad visited me while I was unconscious yesterday."

"Okay. Well, according to my dad, the Elders keep records of all whitelighters so maybe we can find out who your dad is."

"Yeah, we could check missing whitelighters around the time I was born with the initials K.J.B."

"But how are we going to get the records?"

"Leave that to me." she closes her eyes in concentration. Suddenly, huge books appear on the floor by my feet.

"How did you do that?" I ask awed.

"Simple, I projected them here," she answers shrugging as she sits down next to the books.

"Cool. Let's get started."

Kyle POV

Being inside the Halliwell Manor brings back so many memories. The last time I was here was when….No, I can't think about it!

Paige comes back down the stairs smiling. "Don't worry; Chris was just making a potion, I think. I'm not really sure, I kind of walked in on him and Steph kissing," she tells Billie.

What?

Steph POV

Searching through old records could be boring; but with Chris, nothing is boring. He always knows the right thing to say to make me smile.

Then, I find something. "Chris, check this out. 'Missing whitelighter, November 23, 2003-December 8, 2003. Kyle James Brody,'" I read from the page. I look up at Chris; both of us stunned.

"But isn't that the guy downstairs?" Chris says through unmoving lips.

The door opens and in walks the guy I saw when I was unconscious. K.J.B. Kyle James Brody. My biological Dad.

**Namaste,**

**Well, there it is. The identity of Steph's bio dad. Hallelujah. Now, I promise I'll have a whole explanation chapter and stuff. Just be patient…..**

**Lots of Love,**

**Natalia.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chris POV

I feel a thousand emotions from Steph. Shock. Denial. Anger. Betrayal. Frustration. Pain. And more shock. Right behind Kyle walks in Paige.

"Hi guys, um this is Kyle," she says before taking in the tense atmosphere of the room.

"I know who he is," Steph says icily through gritted teeth whilst glaring at Kyle. It's so weird to think of him as her dad.

Kyle meets Steph's glare without flinching; "Now you know."

"Know what?" Paige asks perplexed.

"I'm… Stephanie's biological father."

"What?" Paige exclaims as she takes a step away from him.

"It's kind of a long story." He scratches the back of his head.

"Well you better make time to explain everything, you owe me that much," Steph hisses at Kyle with her fists clenched.

"Okay, fair enough. Perhaps, we should call the rest of your family so I can explain it to you all at once."

Steph POV

Finally everyone got here. Now we're all gathered in the living room. On one couch there's Chris, holding my hand, me, and my mom. On the other couch are Portia, Phoenix, Persephone, and Mel. Phoebe is standing with Coop's arms around her and so are Leo and Piper. Paige is sitting in one of the chairs with Henry's arms on her shoulders and an angry look on his face and Henry Jr.'s on her lap. The twins are standing near them with their arms crossed. And Wyatt's leaning on the arch frame.

"Okay, start talking, buddy," Piper says as _Kyle_ takes a deep breath.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. It was right after I left you, Paige, to be a whitelighter." Henry's frown deepened. "I was orbing back to the Elders when they caught me, demons. They knocked me out and put me in a cave, but I wasn't alone. Staph's mother had been in there since she was a child. The demons wanted her to do something, I'm not sure what, but she was refusing to do it. So the demons thought since she was a witch to give her an innocent. I'm not sure why they chose me though.

"We didn't really mean to but, we fell in love. Then she became pregnant and we were absolutely terrified. The demons gave her a potion to speed up her pregnancy. So instead of nine months it was nine days.

"On the day of Steph's birth her mother made up a plan to save all three of us. She made the demons think everything was normal, except she was giving birth. After the baby girl was born she made the guards think she was going into labor. I grabbed the baby and made the both of us invisible.

"Before I left she told me that she was going to go along with the demons' plan. She said she had a feeling she would die and if she did she would tell me telepathically and I was to bring the child here, to Billie.

"I took the baby to a church and asked the nun to look after her until I returned. About a year and a half later she told me telepathically, 'Now!' So I took the eighteenth month old infant and a note to Billie and orbed to the porch. I rang the doorbell and orbed away."

I can't speak. I try to absorb all of this information as Kyle continues. "Then yesterday, while Steph was unconscious I appeared to her. However, the Elders found out a suspended me." Mom glances at me. Crap I hadn't told her yet.

"Why didn't you make any contact until now?" Phoebe questions.

"For the same reason your mother didn't tell anyone about Paige. I wanted to keep Steph safe. If the elders had found out… Of course cat's out of the bag now. I've always been watching and I saw how curious Stephanie was getting about her biological parents. I thought if I appeared to her it would satisfy her enough to stop digging through the past. But I was wrong."

I can't stand it anymore. I can't be in the same room as _him. _I let go of Chris's hand and bolt upstairs to my room. I flop down on my bed as the sobs break free. A minute later two strong arms wrap around me and stroke me as I cry. Chris just holds me in his arms, letting me shed all my tears. We stay like that until we both fall asleep.

Billie POV

After Chris follows Steph upstairs and everyone else disperses, I grab Kyle's arm and pull him into the kitchen. His story is far too familiar to be a coincidence.

"Look, I'm sorry if Stephanie's having a hard time accepting the truth but she's old enough now to know," Kyle defends.

I shake my head, "I'm not here to yell at you for just waltzing in here. She's almost seventeen, she can deal with this. There's something else I want to talk to you about."

"Okay," he responds uncertainly as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"There's only one person I know who was captured as a child by demons and died around the time you brought Steph to me."

He only nods, "Yes, she was Steph's mother."

I suck in a shocked gasp; I had my suspicions but I didn't expect him to confirm them. "I have to tell her." I start to head towards the door but Kyle stops me.

"No, you can't tell her, she has to find out on her own," he tells me with finality.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt, so help God I will personally make your human and immortal life a nightmare." I storm out of the room. Good luck, Steph.

Chris POV

I awake with Steph snuggled in to me. This must be so hard for her; just finding out who her biodad is. It's tough; but I'm going to be there for her, every step of the way.

Steph stirs in my arms. "Hey," I whisper softly. She shivers and flips her body to face me as she gazes up at me with her beautiful bright green eyes.

"Good morning," she says with a small smile. Her cheeks still have tear tracks though.

I smirk, "Actually, it's midafternoon." She rolls her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Steph just shrugs, "It just doesn't seem real yet." I nod attempting to understand. "Would you help me find out who my biological mom is?"

"Of course."

"Good." She gets out of my arms and grabs my hand. "Come on." I follow her upstairs. Kyle's not going to like this, but Steph has a right to know.

**A/N Okay, i know it's been a while since i worked on this story but a couple friends of mine are mad that i left it like that so here's the next chappie.**


	13. Chapter 13

June 13, 2020

Steph POV

It's been two weeks. Two weeks! And Chris and I haven't found hardly anything. The most we've been able to do is compile a list of female witches that disappeared as children, thanks to _Kyle's_ story. I haven't spoken to him since and I don't plan to any time soon. I'm beginning to think he's the only one who knows the identity of my bio mom and he won't tell me. It's just so frustration!

Chris and I are up in the attic, he's flipping through a book we found at Magic School while I'm pouring over the Book of Shadows for the ten thousandth time. I sigh angrily and slam the book closed after not finding anything, again. Propping my elbows on the cover, I put my head in my hands.

I feel Chris behind me; he starts to massage my shoulders, "Why don't we take a break and get out of here for a little while. Go see a movie or walk around Central Park? Just to get our minds off of it." I nod and we orb away.

Billie POV

The attic door creaks as I peek inside. Empty, good. I dash over to the Book and flip to a blank page. Closing my eyes in concentration and "projecting what I will" as I was told by a Zen Master years ago.

I open my eyes as words appear on the page. This ought to help Steph out.

A little while later…

Chris POV

Steph and I walk along a path in Central Park, eating ice cream and chatting. "Chris, do you think my mom will fell kind of…I don't know…unloved because we're looking for my bio mom?" Steph asks.

"I don't know. I don't think she will, but maybe you should talk to her about it," I respond, taking a bite of my ice cream.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to her when we get home." We throw away our cups away before continuing on.

Just then I see a gazebo up ahead decorated with white roses and bright white lights. "Wow," we whisper in unison. "Come on," I say as I drag her to it. I bow to her and offer her my hand, "May I have this dance, Miss Jenkins?"

She grins, "There's no music."

"So?" She takes my hand and I pull her to me. Her hand rests on my shoulder and mine on her waist as we move in sync. I twirl her and perform a dip. She giggles as I bring her back up.

"Do you remember that Christmas when we were twelve? And Wyatt and Mel forced us to dance at the annual Halliwell Christmas party?" Steph asks. I grin down at her, remembering.

_**Flashback**_

_** It's Christmas 2015. I was standing in the hallway near the bottom of the stairs, waiting. I shifted uncomfortably in my dark green dress shirt and scarlet tie. My Aunt Phoebe had had a field day dressing me and using gel to slick back my hair.**_

_** Just then, Steph floated down the stairs in a beautiful red dress which made her green eyes practically glow. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw me. "Merry Christmas," she said. I just nodded unable to form words. She actually looked like a girl. "I swear, if your aunt was a demon I'd vanquish her!" '**_**That's the Steph I know!**_**" I thought. I busted up laughing; she giggled with me.**_

_** "She got you too, didn't she?" I asked. Steph nodded and I gestured for her to follow me. I led her to the table where my mom had laid out some food.**_

_** A little while later Steph was talking to Mel and the twins when Wyatt came up to me. At thirteen years old his face only held a whisper of the man he would become. "Hey, little bro," he drawled throwing his arm over my shoulder.**_

_** "Wy, please tell me you didn't drink any of the champagne. You were grounded for a month last time," I whined as the faint smell of the sickly sweet drink reached my nose.**_

_** "Hey, what Mom and Dad don't know can't hurt them."**_

_** A minute later Aunt Phoebe came into the room, "Okay everybody, it's time for the Christmas Eve dance!" Quite a few people groaned loudly. Everyone twelve and older had to participate. 'Who can I dance with?' I thought. All of my girl cousins were too young. There were only two people to choose from…Steph or Bianca.**_

_** I didn't get a chance to decide; Wyatt grabbed my arm and wheeled me over to Steph and Mel. Mel pushed Steph into me, "Well go on, dance!"**_

_** Steph turned to me and rolled her eyes. I gave her my hand and we danced. While we danced Steph suddenly made us go in a different direction.**_

_** "What the…?" I started to ask completely confused.**_

_** "Wyatt was making mistletoe grow above us," she answered.**_

_** "Oh," I mumbled. Wyatt and Mel were trying to get me and Steph together? The thought made me heart beat a little faster. Did I like Steph? She was my best friend, but was there something more? But my family expected me to be with Bianca, stupid future self. To be honest, I didn't even really like her.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I sigh as I come back to reality, "That was the first day I started to see you as more than a friend."

A faint blush crosses Steph's cheeks. "I actually didn't really think of you that way until you started dating Bianca. Guess you don't know what you have until it's gone."

I shrug, "It's okay, we're here now and that's what matters."

Steph smiles and presses her lips to mine. I'm instantly lost in her.

That night…

Steph POV

Later when we orb back to the manor, Chris and I realize Mel isn't home. I pull Chris into my room and we sit on my bed. I sigh as I lean against my pillows. "Thank you for today. It was nice to get away for a while."

Chris grins, "My pleasure." He leans over and proceeds to kiss the life out of me. "I love you too."

I freeze and pull away, "I didn't say anything."

His face is beat red, "Uh, oh."

"Chris, what the hell is going on?"

He sighs, "I probably should've told you sooner…I'm an empath."

My eyes widen in shock, "You're a what? Since when?"

"Around my birthday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I haven't anyone."

"Why?"

Chris just shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to be teased about it."

"Well, in the future please let me say what I'm feeling before you react."

"Yes, ma'am."

I lean up and capture his lips. His hands roam my sides as mine bury in his hair. 'Ah, this is the life.'

(Insert Imagination)

Mel POV

Once I get home from Jerick's I make my way to my room. I was just about to open the door when I hear Wyatt's voice. "You might not want to go in there."

I whirl around to face my big brother, "Why not?"

"Steph and Chris are in there and Lord knows what they're doing."

I shudder, "'Kay, thanks. See you in the morning." I kiss Wyatt's cheek and go downstairs to sleep on the couch.

**A/n I know it's been awhile but i was really inspired to finish this. So here we go again.**


	14. Chapter 14

June 14, 2020

Steph POV

I awake the next morning around ten o'clock. Chris is still asleep beside me. Quietly, I sneak out of the bed and get dressed. 'I might as well get some work done while Chris is asleep.' I walk down into the kitchen and grab a glass of milk. On my way back in notice Mel passed out on the couch. 'Hmm…' Using my telekinesis I levitate the glass of milk above her head and spill it on her.

"Aah!" Mel screams as she shoots up. I laugh hysterically as I run upstairs. "Steph!" I only laugh harder as I reach the attic. Once inside I walk over to the Book of Shadows, it's open. 'That wasn't there before.'

Curious I gaze at the opened page and read aloud: "A clan of demons, Serving the Triad, To find the Ultimate Power. They kidnap adolescent witches, In hopes of turning them Evil, For their own purposes.'" Below the small paragraph is a picture of a strange symbol. Somehow it seems familiar. "Demons who serve the Triad? The Triad was destroyed years ago." I flip a few pages, but the book flips back. "Okay!" I rip out the page and use the crystal to scry. A minute later the crystal drops and I orb to the location.

I orb into an alley, of course. A demon has two strawberry blonde women by their throats against a wall. Without thinking I send him flying away from them. The two women drop to the ground gasping for air. The demon stirs and, before I get the chance to vanquish him, he flames out.

I huff and head over to the two women. The first's probably about the same age as Wyatt while the other's a bit older. "Hey, are you two all right?" I ask as I help them to their feet.

The first nods, "Yeah, I'm Michelle and this is Jolie."

"Hi, I'm Stephanie but you can all me Steph. Are either of you…?"

"Witches?" Jolie prompts. "Michi is but I'm not. I'm ordinary but that… demon, right?" Michelle nods. "He's been after me for a few weeks."

"I'm a witch too, but I'm also a whitelighter…long story," I say when I notice their confused expressions. "Why don't you guys come to my house where you'll be safe?" After they nod I grab their hands and we orb into the living room of the Manor.

Both Jolie and Michelle grasp their stomachs and double over.

"That ladies is orbing, comes with being a whitelighter as does being able to heal people, but not ourselves. Sorry, probably should've warned you about the nausea. Don't worry, it usually only happens the first time," I say trying not to laugh.

I quickly grab each of them a mug of tea. "Thanks," Michelle says as I hand Jolie hers. We sit down on the couches.

"So, is this your place?" Jolie asks as she and Michelle glance around.

I shake my head, "No, this is actually the Halliwell Manor. I live here with my mom, Piper, and her family."

Michelle chokes a bit, "The Charmed Ones? I read about them in my grandmother's grimoire."

I nod and decide to change the subject, "So, how long have you been a witch?"

"A few months, it's still really new."

I nod in understanding as Wyatt suddenly bounds into the room. "Hey Steph, next time you and my brother get busy put a sock on the door or something."

I blush a bit, "Good morning to you too, Wyatt. Guys this is Wyatt Halliwell, Piper's son."

The girls wave as Wyatt notices them, "Hello, ladies."

"Is Chris up yet?" I ask.

Wyatt shakes his head, "nope, you must've really warn him out."

"Wyatt!" I shriek as my face heats up. Wyatt just chuckles as he leaves the rooms. I turn back to the girls. "So you guys can just hang out here while we think of a plan." Just then the front door opens.

Chris POV

I'm suddenly woken up by someone shouting. It sounds an awful lot like Mom. I groan as I roll out of bed and realize I'm still in Steph's room. I grin a bit as I get dressed and go downstairs.

"Do you know anything about this demon? Why he's after her? Do you have any kind of play?" Mom yells at Steph. 'What did Steph do?'

"Piper, I'm sorry, okay? It kind of just happened. I'll deal with it, I promise," Steph replies.

Mom glares a bit, "Make sure you do and that Chris gets up at some point today."

Steph grins as she notices me on the banister. Mom then disappears out the door, probably to go to the restaurant. "Morning, Sleepyhead," Steph giggles as her cheeks turn pink. 'She's so cute.' I saunter down to her and capture her lips.

"Last night was amazing," I whisper.

She smiles against my lips, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I stare at her, "You didn't?"

"Of course I did, it was the best night of my life."

That makes me grin wider and kiss her again. However, someone giggling pops our little bubble. I look up to see two girls with blonde hair smirking at us.

"Oops," Steph says turning bright red. "Uh, Chris this is Jolie and Michelle. I saved them from a demon this morning. Guys this is Chris Halliwell." The girls wave at me.

"You're dating a Halliwell?" the younger one, Michelle asks.

"Well, we kind of grew up together," I intercede,

Steph ushers us all into the living room. "So, I'm gonna go get the crystal to try and scry for that demon again." 'Again?'

Both Jolie and Michelle grin at me as Steph leaves. All three of us sit there awkwardly. Just then about two dozen demons shimmer into the living room. 'Crap! "Steph!" I holler.

Steph POV

I had just barely gotten out the map and started to scry when I heard Chris shout, "Steph!" Followed by a very loud crash.

"Uh, oh," I whisper as I race down the stairs.

Downstairs is like a war zone. Chris and Michelle try to protect Jolie from about a dozen and a half demons. I wave my hand and fling two demons back into the table in the entryway. I then set a third on fire causing the grandfather clock to explode. 'Damn it! Now we gotta replace it again.'

"Stand down!" someone yells. I turn to see one of the demons holding an athame at Jolie's throat. Chris, Michelle, and I stop fighting and demons grab onto us. "Stupid witches!" the demon snarls before stabbing Jolie in the chest.

"No!" Michelle screams, struggling against her demons. The demon drops Jolie and shimmers away as do the demons still holding me.

Chris POV

The demons release us and shimmer away. My heart stops when I realize the demons took Steph. Michelle kneels down next to Jolie's body before glancing at me.

"Steph said whitelighters can heal people, can you heal her?" she asks.

I shake my head sadly, "No, I haven't learned how yet."

Tears fall down her face and I put my arm around her to try and comfort her. I will rescue Steph no matter what!

Steph POV

The demons shimmer into a cave and throw me onto the ground. "What do you want?" I demand.

"We want you to stop looking for your mother," the demon responds. "Plus, you escaped from us as an infant but you won't escape this time."

A wall of rock appears locking me in the cave. I lean against the wall and allow tears to escape my eyes. Chris is probably really worried. Probably everyone else too. Why do the demons want me to stop searching for my bio mom? Then I get an idea causing me to nearly slap myself. 'How could I not think of it before?'

I stand up straight and chant, "_Powers of the Witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide."_

White lights swirl around forming a glowing woman. She doesn't look much older than her early twenties. She has wavy chestnut hair and chocolate eyes. We have the same nose and high cheekbones.

She smiles at me, "Hello, Stephanie."

"M-Mom?"

**A/N ooh, cliffhanger! To be perfectly honest i just want to get this story done with so there will only be one more chapter! *Hugs crying fans* However, maybe someday in the distant future i'll write a companion story about some of the other next generation kids.**


	15. Chapter 15

In the meantime…

Chris POV

After the police took Jolie's body away, I rush upstairs to call everyone and find Steph. Michelle went with the ambulance and Mikey, Daryl's son and current inspector, said he'd take care of it. I quickly call all of the family.

Within ten minutes Mom & Dad, Wyatt, Aunt Paige & Henry, Primrose, Peyton, and Henry Jr. orbed into the attic followed closely by Aunt Phoebe & Uncle Coop, Portia, Phoenix, and Persephone hearting in. Billie arrives soon after with Mel. After I explain what happened, everyone gets to work.

All of the whitelighters, including Dad, Wyatt, Aunt Paige, Primrose, Peyton, Henry Jr., and myself stand around trying to sense Steph. At the same time, Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Mel try to scry for her. Billie is literally pouring over the Book of Shadows as Coop, Portia, Phoenix, and Persephone march around the room to try and think of an idea.

Ironically, this wasn't the first time we've had to do something like this. Mel was kidnapped by demons not too long after she was born. Then Aunt Paige's charge got stuck in another dimension. Whenever things like this happen the whole family gets together because of just that, we're a family.

"I got it!" Phoenix suddenly shouts.

"What?" Aunt Paige asks as everyone looks at Phoenix.

Phoenix just looks at me, "you love her, right?"

"Yes," I answer without hesitation.

"Then there is a spell we can use to transport you to her."

Mom's eyebrows furrow, "How?"

Coop steps forward, "It's a Cupid thing. We can sense the love between two people and use that invisible string."

I nod, "Let's do it."

Coop nods to his middle daughter, "Go on, you can do it."

Phoenix approaches me and puts her hands on the side of my face, "Close your eyes." 'Okay.' "Think about Steph. Picture her in your mind. How she makes you feel."

Memories flood my mind. Our first day of school when she pushed a boy down for picking on me. Valentine's day when we were ten and I told her I'd always love her. That first kiss. Our first date. The date in Central Park.

"It's working," Wyatt whispers as I start to feel this warm sensation. 'I'm coming Steph.'

Steph POV

So, who exactly are you?" I ask the ghost of my bio mom.

"Well, it's about time you knew the truth. After all you are named after me," she answers.

Then everything clicks. The stories I grew up with, Kyle, Mom, everything. "Christy?" My bio mom smiles.

"You got your father's wit. I knew you'd be able to figure it out."

"You sent me to Billie to give her a piece of you after she killed you?"

Christy nods, "And I wanted you to be able to grow up knowing about your powers and learn how to use them."

'My brain hurts.' "So my mom is really my aunt?"

"Biologically."

"Why didn't you or Kyle tell me before? Why leave me in the dark?"

Christy's face turned sad, "For a few reasons. There was still a lot wariness about the Ultimate Power and I was afraid the Elders might fear what you'd become. Also, since witches and whitelighters aren't supposed to be together I didn't want to hurt Kyle."

"You still love him, don't you?" I ask seeing the look on her face.

She smiles again, "Yes. I am sorry about all that your father and I have put you through but, I want you to know we're very proud of the witch/whitelighter you've become." She starts to fade.

"Wait!" I cry. "Will I be able to call you again and talk to you?"

"Absolutely, but I have to go. Goodbye, my darling."

"Bye." She disappears and I lean against the cave wall.

A minute later a few demons walk through the rock wall. And without a word start firing energy and fire balls at me. I do my best to avoid and block them but there's too many.

Chris POV

I appear in a sort of cave and see demons throwing energy balls and fireballs at Steph. She has gashes all over as she tries to fight the demons . I quickly use my powers to send the demons flying allowing Steph to set them on fire. I then ricochet an energy ball at a demon, vanquishing him.

I turn around to see Steph falling and I barely catch her in time. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I got you," I assure her.

She smiles weakly, "Chris…how did you find me?"

"I'll tell you later, remind me to thank Phoenix. Wyatt?" I yell.

"He can't hear you down here," Steph says as her eyes begin to close.

"No, Steph, stay with me. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Tell everyone I love them. And I love you so much. Never forget that." Her eyelids fall over her bright green eyes and her whole body goes still.

"No, Steph! Come on." Tears run down my cheeks but I don't care. "Please don't leave me." I gently caress her cold cheek. "I love you."

Suddenly, a golden glow lights up my palm. 'No way.' My glowing hands hover over Steph as she starts to heal. Her eyes flutter open, "Chris?" I gasp and kiss her hard.

"I thought…I…lost…you," I say between kisses.

She smiles and pulls away before resting her forehead against mine, "For a moment there you did."

I grin, "Let's go home."

June 29, 2020

Steph POV

It's been a little over two weeks since the demons captured me. I'm now back on the hood of my silver C300 just thinking how much has changed in the last month and a half. There's still another month or so before school starts; I can't imagine what else will happen this summer.

Over the last few weeks Michelle and I have become really good friends and she will be going to school with us in August. I think Wyatt kind of has a thing for her but is too stubborn to admit it. Michelle, however, has already told me she likes the elder Halliwell brother.

Mom was beyond shocked when I explained about talking to Christy, as it turns out she already figured out she was my mother. It had taken her awhile to wrap her head around the idea but I told her that knowing who my birth parents are didn't change the fact that she was my real mom and I would always love her. That helped a lot.

I've spent some time with both Christy and Kyle to get to know them. It is strange because Kyle will orb in, since he's off probation, and Christy will stand there glowing but I'm used to dysfunctional families.

"You gonna go in?" a voice asks in my ear. I jump a bit and look up to see my handsome boyfriend staring at me.

I grin, "Haven't we been here before?" Chris just smirks. I pat the hood next to me and he sits beside me.

"Thinking again?" he asks after kissing my temple.

I nod, "Yeah, it's just…so much has changed. Last time we were here you were dating Bianca and I had no idea who my parents were. And now…"

Chris caresses my cheek, "Now you have the best boyfriend and a relationship with your parents?"

I nudge him with my shoulder, "Yeah."

Chris hops off the car and puts his hands on the car on either side of my hips, "And you're happy, right?"

"Very," I smile before Chris kisses me fervently. After we break away, he grasps my hips and lifts me off of the hood and sets me on my feet. I grab his hand as we head inside the manor. Once inside I wave my hand and the door closes shut.

**A/N well, my friends, here we are, the end of an ear, sort of. I can't believe it's been nearly two years since i had the idea for this story and then got so caught up in other projects and lost inspiration for it. But now, it's finished and i'm pretty proud of it. i hope you all have enjoyed it!**


	16. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
